1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid joints. More specifically, the preferred embodiments provide a novel fluid joint having a hollow interior shaft.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the past, electronically scanned antennas did not rotate continuously. As a result, swivel joints and rotary joints having fluids that passed through their center were generally sufficient. However, such existing methods have limitations in some applications, such as, e.g., related to high-powered electronically scanned antennas using continuous rotation.